


To My World

by scribblybits_ (lovehimso)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied 2Chan, Implied 2seung, M/M, Vampires, i have no idea how to tag this, i suck at titles i'm so sorry, the rest of the victonies are just a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehimso/pseuds/scribblybits_
Summary: #424: Sejun just wanted to feed, not a human asking questions about the history of vampires
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	To My World

Whichever smartass decided to portray vampires as rich, powerful and fearless clearly wasn’t as much of a genius as everyone thought him to be, Sejun cursed as he walked down the street, trying to get home as soon as he could without being too conspicuous.   
  
Commonplace vampires were terribly unrepresented in urban legends and modern film — and while his coven got by comfortably in a pretty uptown estate, they were by no means living in mansions with twenty bedrooms, fourteen toilets and six kitchens. They all held regular jobs to kill time and earn some side income, and went on with life amongst the humans in the city. Heck, they only had one car to get around in and it was always being hogged!  
  
To make things worse, this week had been downright nasty for him.   
  
Not only did he just had one of the worst week at work, he also had to face one of the worst meetings with the Council ( _because a certain leader of a certain coven chose to skive today_ ) and said leader had been breathing down Sejun’s neck over his apparently “less-than-satisfactory'' way of disposing the used blood bags.   
  
Sejun truly respected Seungwoo — he really did, but being away from his human mate Seungsik was seriously doing a number on him. He snapped at the littlest things - from leaving the fridge half-filled fridge to a misplaced shoe by the doorway.  
  
(It really wasn’t Seungsik’s fault that he had to leave for a week-long business trip, but he was the only person that could keep Seungwoo in check. And well, now Seungwoo is basically going batshit crazy)   
  
And the worse part? Sejun was due for a fresh feed, which meant that in the meantime, he would be extremely grouchy. (and it probably explains why he’s been consuming more blood bags than usual, too.)  
  
Turning the corner onto his usual shortcut home, Sejun picked up the sound of footsteps coming from the other end of the alleyway. His instincts kicked in (as any hungry vampire’s would), and soon enough he had dinner pinned against the wall.   
  
The young boy struggled in Sejun’s grip, trying to wrestle his way out. But Sejun was faster, stronger. He leaned in, senses closing in on the artery running through the boy’s neck. Ah, he could already smell it - fresh, young blood. This was going to be a good one.  
  
Until he heard his dinner start talking to itself.  
  
“O- Oh my god… It’s a vampire… It’s a real life vampire...” Subin whispered in awe as he looked at Sejun’s bared fangs, seemingly unafraid of the creature ready to bite into his neck.   
  
Sejun rolled his eyes. “Great detective work there kiddo, now shut up and let me have my dinner.”  
  
But no, Subin wasn’t done.  
  
“OH MY GOD THIS IS SO FREAKING COOL!!!! YOU’RE A REAL VAMPIR- OOF!'' Sejun slapped his hand over Subin’s mouth before he could finish his sentence.  
  
“Do you have a death wish kiddo?! I’m usually not one for the theatrics, but you’re gonna have some real nasty people on your heels if you go around screaming about vampires like that.”  
  
“Sorry vampire-nim…” the boy grinned sheepishly as Sejun gave him a look of disapproval. The screaming fiasco just sent his entire appetite away.  
  
Taking the distraction as a chance, Subin piped up. “Can I ask you a question… uh… vampire hyung-nim?”  
  
“Sejun”  
  
“Oh! Sejun hyung-nim! Can I ask you a question? I’m Subin, by the way”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Are you really a vampire?” Subin asked, eyes wide as he looked up at Sejun.  
  
“No, I’m a werewolf.” The vampire deadpanned, but he was not prepared for the pout forming on Subin’s face.  
  
Oh no. He was **_not_** about to deal with another stubborn person. Not today.  
  
“You know what, it’s your lucky day kiddo. You better get moving while I'm feeling nice.” Sejun stalked off, turning the corner out of the alley and onto the main street that would bring him to the home stretch.   
  
“Wait! Hyung-nim!!!! ” Subin called out, taking chase after the vampire. (It didn’t help that Sejun had mile-long legs on top of being a vampire, while Subin was… well, just Subin.)  
  
Sejun tried speeding up to get Subin off his back, but amidst the evening crowd there was only so fast he could go without making it too obvious that he could move… much, much faster than others.  
  
A hand on Sejun’s shoulder pulled him out of his grumbly thoughts.  
  
“Too… Too fast… You’re too fast hyung-nim…” Subin panted as he finally caught up to the vampire.  
  
“No time for you to rest now. Just go home kid.” Sejun stalked off, leaving a tired Subin to catch up again.  
  
“Sejun hyung-nim, please! You have to help me!” Subin pleaded as he followed Sejun down the street. The immortal creature of his dreams was right in front of him, there had to be something that he could do to get it to tell him what he wanted to know.  
  
Passers-by gave them weird looks as Subin continued to pout and plead with him to “help”. While the younger made sure to not reveal anything about him being a vampire, Sejun definitely didn’t like being at the center of attention in the middle of the pathway. Not when he was the “Bad Guy” in the situation.  
  
“Ugh fine!” Sejun gave in, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself than he (or Subin, to be exact) already was. The younger in front of him cheered, over the moon at the opportunity to (it **_might_** have been partially due to how he fell victim to Subin's pout twice in the span of 10 minutes, but Sejun wasn’t going to admit to that anytime soon.)  
  
  
//  
  
  
The pair settled on a bench in an empty park nearby, getting comfortable with a bottle of banana milk for Subin and strawberry milk for Sejun.  
  
“Make it quick. I may not need to sleep but I have other things to do.”   
  
“Thank you hyung!!! Okay so the first thing i want to know is … how different are the vampires of the past versus modern vampires like you! Legends and lore always make them out to be such reclusive creatures but I think there’s a much higher possibility they might be all around us these days. You’re a prime example.”  
  
“Well, all vampires are reclusive by nature - even for my coven and I. We were shunned upon in the past, so I guess it just became a part of us? We do chill and hang around with each other, but we don’t go out of our way to make friends either. It’s easier nowadays - seeing that most of us have evolved along with the times. We’re basically the same as what you see in the Twilight movies - slightly more outstanding features than the average human, our skin literally glitters but it goes fairly unnoticed unless we’re exposed and under strong light, superior speed and strength. And fun fact, we’ve managed to develop resistance to sunlight too.”  
  
“Wait, you mean you guys can move about in sunlight now?”  
  
“Yeah, we can. Most of us choose not to because it’s uncomfortable, and it makes our skin really obvious. But if we really need to, we can step out in the middle of the day without turning into ash.”  
  
“Woah… I never knew that!!!! So you guys are basically the vampires in the Twilight series...” Subin bounced excitedly in his seat at the new fact he just picked up.  
  
“To be fair though,” Sejun pretended to glance around, piquing Subin’s curiosity even more. “The author and directors of the Twilight series are our kind too. Many people critiqued the movie saying their portrayal of vampires was bad, but if anything what you see in the movie is probably the most accurate to-date. Really only the storyline sucked.”  
  
“What?! NO WAY!!!!” Subin half screamed as the revelation hit him.  
  
“Oh my god does that mean… Robert Pattinson is also one of you guys?!”  
  
“Nope, he’s not. Only the author, the production team, and probably hair and makeup staff.”  
  
"This is so freaking cool..." Subin was absolutely amazed at all the new information he was getting  
  
“Oh oh! Hyung, I have another question! But this is related to more historical stuff I guess. I read somewhere that Moroi vampires can only be born of two Strigoi vampires? Is that true?”  
  
Sejun blinked, now this kid wasn’t just blabbing. He actually knew what he was talking about. He was most definitely impressed.  
  
“That’s a good question, actually. According to the old books, strigoi aren’t technically classified as vampires, but as troubled spirits instead. They arise from graves and their abilities vary. But more often than not, they have the ability to gain vitality from drinking the blood of their victims - which makes them a contender to be classified as a vampire instead.” Subin nodded along, and Sejun could almost see the gears turning in his head as he tried to absorb the information fed to him.  
  
“Moroi vampires, on the other hand,” Sejun continued, “are more of a grey area. Some say that they are born of two Strigoi vampires, but books also dictate that they can be born of dead infants, or the child of a human and a vampire. Debatable really, because dhampirs also fall under that category. Then again, given the lack of access to such knowledge, most people tend to chuck these two into the same category. You're fairly well versed in this, kiddo. I’ll give you that.”  
  
  
//  
  
  
While Sejun was most impressed by Subin’s extensive knowledge on vampires (albeit somewhat inaccurate because Google isn’t always your best friend), he also completely underestimated the boy's ability to talk his ear off about the topic. The next thing he knew, it was almost half past 2 in the morning when Subin was finally done.  
  
“Umm… hyung? Thank you for telling me about vampire stuff today! Sorry I took up so much of your time...” Subin trailed off sheepishly as they picked up their drink bottles to be thrown away. “Is there any way that I can pay you back?”  
  
“It’s fine... Not like there’s much we actually need for us to go on with life except blood bags and the occasional fresh feed.”  
  
At this point, Sejun was too into trying to get Subin to shut up and go home that he momentarily forgot something really important.. and his stomach was not about to let him forget.  
  
Right, he forgot he needed to feed on fresh blood soon.  
  
Hearing the timely rumble, something clicked in Subin’s head.  
  
“Oh I know! Hyung, you can drink my blood in exchange for all the stuff you told me! But uh… I have a morning class tomorrow so right now isn’t the most convenient… Thursdays! I can do Thursday nights if that’s okay with you!”   
  
“How would I know you’re not going to bail on me?” Sejun raised an eyebrow, clearly not trusting the Subin to keep his end of the promise.  
  
“I’ll give you my messenger ID! And my dorm address, and my work address! Phone number! I promise I won’t run away, I just really need to pass tomorrow’s class to make it into sophomore year…”  
  
“Whatever you say kiddo” He shrugged and proceeded to escort (read, forcefully drag) Subin home.  
  
  
//   
  
  
“Here hyung, my Kakao ID is subsubey. Add it in please ~” Subin stared down Sejun as the older typed in his ID and made sure he sent a friend request on the spot. Hearing the ping off his own app, Subin grinned. “Well, this is my dorm hyung. By the way, I work at the mini-mart down Alice Street! I promise I won’t bail on you. Oh- I know!!” Subin stretched out his arm, pinky finger sticking out at the end. “Let’s pinky promise hyung! I promise I won’t go back on my word!”  
  
“You’re really not afraid of me, huh?” Sejun quipped, still amazed at how the boy in front of him could talk his ear off for four hours on a random Tuesday night.  
  
“Nope! You’re nice, hyung! I really enjoyed talking to you!“  
  
“Fine,” Sejun conceded, linking his pinky finger with Subin’s.  
  
“Hehehe yay!” Subin cheered.  
  
“Alright, bye kiddo.” Sejun turned around to head back to his own apartment, leaving Subin at his own front door.  
  
“Bye hyung!!!!!” He vaguely registered Subin’s voice behind him as he speed walked down the road.  
  
Sejun’s stomach growled again, but somehow the idea of hunting down a random person to feed on suddenly didn’t seem so appetizing anymore.  
  
  
//  
  


_20 August 2020_  
  
**_Unknown :_** hi hyung!  
  
**_Unknown :_** it’s me, subin!  
  
**_Unknown :_** uhhh … the kid with lots of questions 👉🏻👈🏻  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** right. hey kiddo. **_  
  
_****_Subin :_** thank you for hanging out with me today hyung. sorry if i took up too much of your time  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** it’s fine. just get to bed  
  
**_Subin :_** thank you again hyung! and good night  
**_  
Subin :_** or morning  
**_  
Subin :_** whichever applies for you  
**_  
Subin :_** hehe

  
  
Sejun sighed as he read Subin's incoming messages. What exactly had Sejun gotten himself into?   
  
  
//  
  
  


_23 August 2020_  
  
**_Subin :_** good morning hyung !  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** it’s 6 in the morning subin  
  
**_Subin :_** i know  
  
**_Subin :_** i’m just up early for class  
**_  
Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ **good for you… i guess?   
  
**_Subin :_ ** can i ask you something hyung?  
**_  
Subin :_ ** do you guys ever get sleepy?  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ ** no we don’t  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ ** now go get your coffee because you definitely are  
  
  


_28 August 2020_  
**_  
  
Subin :_ ** hyung !  
**_  
Subin :_ ** can you tell me how a coven actually works?   
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ **hmmmm... well, a coven is really just a group of vampires that come together  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ ** each of us have our own strengths and weaknesses  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** when we come together it fills the gap that we have if that makes sense

**_Subin :_ ** hmmm, so you guys basically work and live together?   
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ ** yeah, that’s the general idea of it.  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ ** seungwoo hyung is the oldest among us, so he’s our primus, and the rest of our hierarchy goes by age   
  
**_Subin :_ ** that’s so cool 🥺 hyung, what rank are you!  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ ** i’m technically the third in the ranks  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ ** seungsik hyung, who is seungwoo hyung’s mate, takes second spot because we basically die if we even think of trying to bully him  
**  
_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_ ** then its chan hyung, then me.   
  
**_Subin :_ ** niceeee

  
  
_3 September 2020_   
  
  
**_  
Subin :_** hyung **_  
Subin :_** what goes through your mind when you watch vampire movies made by regular people? ** _  
  
Subin : _**you know, kinda like how we watch bad movies just to poke some fun at it  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: _**we don’t.  
**_**  
Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: _**…or should I say, we tried once, had to stop seungwoo hyung from destroying the tv, we never did it again.  
  
**_Subin :_** ooookay… well noted. **_  
  
Subin : _**hehehe thanks hyung ~  
  
  
_19 September 2020_ **_  
_****_  
  
_****_Subin :_** hyung  
**_  
Subin :_** hyungggggg  
**_  
Subin :_** hyunggggggggggggggg  
**_  
Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** what?! **_  
_****  
****_Subinnie :_** hehehe nothing. goodnight hyung i have morning classes tomorrow byeeee 

  
  
_6 October 2020 _  
  
**_Subinnie_** : hyung  
**_  
Subinnie_** : hyungie  
**_  
Subinnie_** : hyungieeeeeeee  
**_  
Subinnie_** : hyungggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** the number you are trying to reach is not in use.  
  
**_Subinnie_** : so mean !!!   
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** what do you want?   
  
**_Subinnie :_** okay fine i’m sorry hyung !!! i’m stuck on my history paper about korea in world war 2… i just wanna ask you if you knew what happened …  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** you just want me to go over and tell you more vampire stuff don’t you?  
  
**_Subinnie :_** hey!  
**_  
Subinnie :_** i mean… you’re not wrong.  
**_  
Subinnie :_** but i really could use the help though…  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** be there in 10  
  
  
  
_10 October 2020 _  
  
**_Subinnie :_** hyung!!! ** _  
Subinnie :_** i need help!!!!  
  
**_  
Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: …_** ** _  
_****_  
Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** not again... what do you need now ** _  
_****_  
Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** jung subin  
**_  
Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** what do you want  
**_  
Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** yah ** _  
_****_  
Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** where did you disappear to ** _  
_****_  
_****_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** yah!! jung subin !!

  
  
Subin groaned for the nth time that night. He really needed to finish this paper but he was so stuck, he didn’t know how to continue. If that wasn’t bad enough, his train of thoughts were derailed when he heard the front door slam, making him jump at the sudden noise. But before he could even get out of his chair, he was greeted by Sejun standing at his bedroom door.  
  
“Yah! Jung Subin!!”  
  
“Hyung? What happened? Why are you here? ”  
  
“Oh come on. Don’t play dumb with me, and check your messages!”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Subin was confused. He picked up his phone, unlocking the screen to see 6 unread messages from Sejun.  
  
“Oh… Uhhh... right. Ehehehe…“ Subin grinned sheepishly. “I was maybe a little **_too_** engrossed in trying to finish my history paper… and I’m kinda stuck on the part about the Korean War… Would you coincidentally happen… to know anything?”  
  
“Yah, do you think I'm Wikipedia or something?”  
  
Sejun ended up staying over at Subin’s place to help him finish his paper.  
  
  
//  
  
  


_12 October 2020_  
  
**_Subin :_ **hyung are you there?  
  
_****Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:** _no  
  
**_Subin :_** could you do me a favour  
**_  
Subin :_** i promise i’ll repay you!!  
  
**_Subin :_** could you give me a wake up call tomorrow morning 🥺  
**_  
Subin :_** i need to finish a paper but i have a morning class tomorrow …  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** i’m only going to call you ONCE. if you’re not going to wake up i’m leaving you to fail your classes **_  
_****_  
  
_**  
_21 October 2020_ _  
_  
**_Subinnie :_** hyung ~  
**_  
Subinnie :_** hyung i know you’re online i can see you read my messages.  
**_  
Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** what ಠ-ಠ  
  
**_Subinnie :_** i wanna eat ramyeon… hehe  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** you’re 22 subin, go get it yourself.  
  
**_Subinnie :_** hmph. you’re no fun  
  
**_Subinnie :_** c’mon hyung can’t you just come with me.,, it’s not like you need sleep anyway!!!  
  
**_Subinnie :_** pleaseeeee? 🥺  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** …  
  
**_Subinnie :_** pretty pleaseeeee? 🥺🥺🥺🥺  
  
**_Sejunnie hyung-nim ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞:_** istg if you make me wait for you like the last time, you are never ever getting chaperoned to the convenience store ever again ヽ༼ಠ_ಠ༽ﾉ  
  
**_Subinnie :_** YAY !!!!!!  
  


  
Subin bounded off his chair, grabbing his jacket, keys and wallet before heading to the lobby, waiting to spot a familiar silver mop to stop by his dorm.  
  
  
//  
  
  
Subin was holding the fort to their little grass patch by the Han River when he noticed Sejun carrying two ramyeon bowls out from the convenience store.  
  
“Hyung? You can eat normal food too?”  
  
“Hm? Yeah we can. We don’t have to but we can if the situation calls for it., like when we go to company dinners. It’s more suspicious if we don’t eat, than to say that we get stomach upsets because of the food.”  
  
“Hmmmm… That’s very true…”  
  
Subin looked thoughtful as he took the first few bites of his ramyeon, before piping up again with his mouth full.  
  
“Can I ask you something hyung?”  
  
“Aren’t you always asking me things? And don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s rude”  
  
Subin gasped, faking offense as he crossed his hands over his chest. “Hyung!!!!! You know what, I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that.” Subin cleared his throat and continued with his question.  
  
“Hyung, what kind of vampire are you considered to be, and how many variations of vampires are out there?”  
  
“Well, for one, I was born as a bite victim in the 1700s. But there are a number of variations out there - and as they spread out into different regions, they start to develop new traits from adaptation to their new surroundings and it kinda just branches out from there.  
  
“Korea, or should I say Asia, also has their own version of the vampire - you guys probably know them as the Gangsi, or Jiang-Shi. While they resemble zombies more so than vampires, many believe those they actually drank blood to keep alive. Although there is a belief that they didn’t actually suck blood, but life energy instead.”  
  
“Are these Gangsi still roaming?”  
  
“Surprisingly, yes. There are a number of them still around. Their corpses are usually mouldy so they don’t move around in broad daylight like us, preferring to come around at night so that they look more inconspicuous”  
  
“I never knew that Gangsi were considered vampires too…”  
  
“Well, they say you learn something new everyday… Now finish your ramyeon so that you can continue with your papers.”  
  
  
//  
  
  
  


_23 November 2020_  
  
**_Subinnie :_** hyung are you busy?  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: _**what is it this time? 𝄇⥀.⥀𝄆  
  
**_Subinnie :_** 🥺 do you not want to talk to me hyung?  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: _** good question. do i?  
  
**_Subinnie :_** meanie…  
**_  
Subinnie :_** so i was just thinking…  
**_  
Subinnie :_** hyung, what does your house look like?  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞_**: basically, you’re asking me if you can come over?  
  
**_Subinnie_** ** _✧_** ** _:_** no no hyung it’s nothing like that… if it's not convenient for you it's absolutely fine… but... hehehehe  
**_  
**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞_**: ಠ_ಠ  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞_**: fine. but i gotta talk to the other guys about this first.   
  
**_Subinnie :_ ** yay you’re the best !!!! thank you hyung!!!!  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞_ ** : (눈‸눈)  
  


  
  
_5 December 2020_ _  
_  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: _ **jung subin

 **_Subinnie :_ ** oh  
**_  
Subinnie :_ ** my  
**_  
Subinnie :_ ** god  
**_  
Subinnie :_ ** HYUNG YOU TEXTED ME FIRST !!!!!!!!!  
**_  
Subinnie :_ **it’s a miracle !!!! the sky is going to fall !!!!! 

**_Subinnie :_ ** i need to buy the lotto !!!! i’m gonna get the winning ticket for sure !!!  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: _ ** i guess you won’t know why i messaged you then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**_Subinnie :_ ** sejun hyung my bestest loveliest hyung who always helps me with my history papers  
**_  
Subinnie :_ ** is there anything i can do for you today?  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: _ **make yourself available on christmas eve   
  
**_Subinnie :_ ** christmas... eve?  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: _ ** yeah. we’re having a christmas plus birthday celebration for seungwoo hyung, and you’ve been invited.  
  
**_**Sejunnie hyung-nim** ⎛⎝( ` ᢍ ´ )⎠⎞: _ ** no need to bring gifts or anything, just dress comfortably and come over.  
  
**_Subinnie :_ ** okay!  
**_  
Subinnie :_ ** have i told you you’re the bestest ever  
**_  
Subinnie :_** because you are!!!!

//

  
  
Subin wanted to smack himself. Why did he ask if he could go to Sejun’s place again?  
  
Inviting himself into a den of predators was one thing, but he also didn’t expect to find himself in front of one of the most expensive apartment complexes in Seoul.  
  
Wiping his hands on the side of his jacket, he took a deep breath and dialed the intercom up to Sejun’s unit.  
  
“H- Hello? Sejun hyung? It’s Subin.” Subin spoke into the intercom as soon as it connected.  
  
“Oh! Hi Subin, you’re early! Sejun’s occupied at the moment but you can come on up first!!” An unfamiliar voice piped through the intercom, scaring Subin. Slapping his palms over his cheeks, he steeled himself for the ride up.  
  
“#11-07, #11-08… Ah, there it is… #11-09”  
  
Before he could even ring the doorbell, the door swung open, revealing a tall, blonde man closely resembling a puppy.  
  
“Hi Subin! It’s so nice to finally meet you in person!” The unknown man greeted him as he made way for Subin to enter.  
  
“H-Hello, I’m Subin. It’s nice you meet you…”  
  
“Oh, right! How rude of me to not introduce myself - I’m Seungsik! I would think Sejun has told you about me before, but I’m the human mate of Seungwoo, the head of this coven!” The man cheerfully introduced himself as he ushered Subin through the doorway and into the penthouse unit.  
  
“No need to worry, the vampires here all have mates so they’re well fed and typically won’t drink from anyone else.” Seungsik seemed to notice Subin’s nervousness, and the younger was thankful for the friendly chatter that put him a little more at ease.  
  
Stepping through the doorway, Subin was greeted by the sight of four men chilling on what seemed to be a conversation pit right in the middle of the living space, complemented with floor length windows overlooking the Han River.  
  
“Guys, Subin’s here!”  
  
“Subin, meet the members of the coven.” Seungsik waved over to the men. “You already know Sejun, this guy over here with the black hair is Chan, second oldest member of the clan and his human mate Byungchan next to him,” Seungsik started, pointing towards the left. “This is Hanse over here, with the blonde and black striped hair. And the one with blue hair at the end of this couch is Seungwoo - leader of this coven and my mate.”  
  
“H- Hi. I’m Subin, it’s nice to finally meet all of you.”  
  
Seungwoo was the first to speak up. “Hi Subin, it’s great to finally meet you. Sejun seems to really like your company, so thank you. Thank you for taking the time to chat with him.”  
  
“It’s no problem, Seungwoo hyung. Sejun hyung is really fun to be with, even if he doesn’t reply to my messages.” Subin joked as the rest of the vampires chuckled, it seems like could relate to his Sejun problems  
  
“Sejun’s in the shower, but he should be out in a bit. Do you want anything to drink, Subin-ah?” Seungsik gently asked as Subin took a seat on one side of the empty sofa.  
  
To his surprise, conversation fell easily between him and the rest of the coven, with Seungwoo and Seungsik adopting him as their son almost immediately. They sat Subin down between them, answered all of Subin’s history questions without hesitation, and seemed genuinely interested in what Subin had to share about student life in the modern day.  
  
  
//  
  
  
“Hey Subin, you’re here early.” Sejun greeted as he stepped into the living room after his shower, dressed in just a plain muscle tank and gym shorts. His skin glittered under the spotlights, and Subin had to look away before anyone noticed the blush dusting his cheeks  
  
“H- Hi hyung.” Subin greeted shyly. Wait, why was he nervous?!  
  
The bravado he usually put up when he was around Sejun was nowhere to be found, and he blamed his nerves on the sheer number of vampires around him. (He also thinks it’s partially because of what Sejun is wearing, but he doesn’t say it)  
  
“Alright! Since everyone is here, let’s start the party!” Seungsik cheered.  
  
Dinner went, much to Subin’s surprise, very very well. It really wasn’t much different than eating with his friends.  
  
Sejun and Hanse almost managed to start a food fight, with Chan and Byungchan egging them on from the sides. Thankfully they were stopped by Seungsik before too much of a mess could be made. Subin and Seungwoo chuckled at the sight, satisfied to sit back and watch the entire scene unfold.  
  
(Needless to say, Seungwoo got a earful from his mate about not helping him stop the supernatural creatures.)  
  
Seeing Seungsik get tipsy on wine was also a sight he never thought he needed to see. Who knew the friendly puppy hyung who greeted him by the door could actually become a real clingy puppy, refusing to let go of Seungwoo’s arm throughout dinner.  
  
The night ended with laughter as they continued to make merry.  
  
  
// 

  
“Well, you wanted to see a vampire’s house. This is kinda it. It's not much, really” Sejun concluded as they sat on his bed after dinner, the rest of the vampires and their mates choosing to retire for the night.  
  
“What do you mean not much?! This is the most expensive apartment block in Seoul?!" Subin exclaimed. If this was nothing to the coven, he didn't want to imagine what else they could afford.   
  
"Well, it's Seungwoo hyung's to be exact. If I were on my own, I'd probably be living somewhere next to you."   
  
"But anyway, thank you for inviting me hyung. I had lots of fun!” Subin grinned from his spot on the bed.  
  
“You’re welcome. Besides, I think the Seungsik hyung and Byungchannie appreciate having an extra human around to hang out with. Hanging out with century old vampires probably isn’t that much fun in the long run. And Seungwoo hyung really likes you too”  
  
“Umm… hyung?”  
  
“Hm?” Sejun hummed from the dresser, where he was fiddling with his hairband.  
  
“Thank you, for telling me all about your vampire stuff”  
  
“It’s no problem kiddo. Not gonna lie, it’s kinda nice to have someone to talk about this. The rest of the coven have their mates so I’m usually the seventh wheel.” Sejun shrugged.  
  
A comfortable silence fell between them as Sejun continued to fiddle with the trinkets on the dresser, while Subin was left with his own thoughts.

“Hyung, do you want to feed from me?” Subin quietly spoke.  
  
Sejun stopped mid-action . He had completely forgotten that feeding was the basis of his “deal” with Subin in the first place.  
  
“Do you have any idea what you’re saying?” Sejun’s icy voice cut through the room.  
  
Subin gulped.  
  
The older didn’t seem too pleased, but Subin swore he saw his eyes flash gold at the proposition. Was he being too much?  
  
The sudden dip in the bed pulled Subin out of his thoughts, Sejun was now in front of him, leaning in, his eyes glowing a subtle gold.  
  
“I- I do. I- It’s what we agreed on in the first place… right? You’ve been telling me so much about your vampire stuff... but you haven’t drank from me yet… E-Even though I already promised you.. B-Besides, a vampire’s bite… is also something that I can learn about vampires, right? It’s the least I can do...”  
  
Subin trailed off as the vampire continued his advance, closing the gap between them and trapping Subin against the backboard of the bed. Subin’s instincts were screaming at him to run. The creature in front of him could kill him in a snap, but he knew. He might not have known Sejun for long but he knew the older man would never hurt him on purpose.  
  
“I trust you, Sejunnie hyung.”  
  
Sejun continued to lean in, but pulled away just as his fangs were about to dig in.  
  
“Hyung?”  
  
“I don’t need to feed yet.”  
  
“But.. you haven’t drank from me since we met. Have you already fed on someone else?”  
  
“I know. Would it be weird for me to say that the cravings stopped when I realised that I don’t want to hurt you?” The corner of Sejun’s lips curved into a soft smile, and he softly ruffled the boy’s hair before moving around the room again, grabbing a few cables and his laptop.  
  
Subin was confused. “What do you mean?“  
  
“I said what I said. Come here kiddo, let’s watch that zombie show you were talking about last week” Sejun deflected Subin's question and went on with putting Netflix on.   
  
Subin couldn’t stop the blush rising to his cheeks. But quickly shook himself out of it before hollering at Sejun again.  
  
“Hyung!! For the last time, it’s not _‘just a zombie show’_ , it’s Kingdom!! Don’t you know that Ju Jihoon is in the show?! It’s a masterpiece!! ”  
  
“Whatever you say. Come on, or you’re gonna miss the _masterpiece_ .”  
  
Subin grumbled, but crawled over to where Sejun was leaning against the backboard, content to sit next to the other on the bed. Just as he settled in, he felt an arm around his shoulder and the next thing he knew, he was nestled right into the vampire's side.  
  
The sudden affection made Subin smile, and he buried his face into Sejun’s pillow, wiggling a happy dance while the other looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
  
//  
  
  
Somewhere between episode 8 and 9, Subin started to doze off, head falling to rest on Sejun’s shoulder. Chuckling to himself, Sejun pulled Subin closer to him and pulled the blankets up to keep him warm.  
  
“Hyung… Promise me you’ll keep on telling me more vampire stories... ? Please?” A sleepy Subin mumbled into Sejun’s shoulder. Sejun couldn't believe it - even in his sleep he was determined to get as many vampire tales out of Sejun as he could.  
  
Sneaking his own hand under the blanket, Sejun linked his pinky finger with Subin's.  
  
“I promise.”   
  
  
//   
  
  
_bonus cut_  
  
“Seungwoo hyung, Seungsik hyung, we’re literally just watching Netflix in my room. Move your drunk asses away from my room door and get your mind out of the gutter please.”

**Author's Note:**

> first and foremost … 
> 
> dear prompter, thank you for the chance to challenge my limits with this! i do hope i interpreted it right and it meets your expectations ! (ó﹏ò｡) if it didn’t… i’m so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry 😭 please forgive me 
> 
> a few things to note overall ! 
> 
> ( ✦ ) while looking up vampires i realised that most stories surrounding vampires are really just folklore, and there is a number of different adaptations, so i went with the ones that had more conclusive writings about them + some of my own interpretations of a modern vampire. there was only so much vampire information i could process before my brain fried itself so i apologise for any blabbing you see here. 
> 
> ( ✦ ) even though subin did offer his blood in exchange for stories and little vampire tidbits at the very beginning, sejun doesn’t actually end up drinking from him until the end. sejun really only has the coven as friends, so he really just played along and hung out with subin, he never really thought much about using subin to feed. having subin as another person that he could trust with his vampire secrets was basically all he needed. 
> 
> ( ✦ ) i hope the text messages weren’t too messy to read! While sejun is perfectly fine talking to subin, it's in a vampire's nature to be a little less friendly and preferring to keep to themselves. (also, subin is extra excited when it comes to vampires) so sejun's responses seem to be a little more standoffish. BUT! he makes up for the lack of emotions in texting with adding little kaomojis here and there. 
> 
> ( ✦ ) i also added the additional vampire tidbits here to beef up the vampire agenda in this - besides vampire history, subin is just a vampire enthusiast and wants to know everything he can about the creature. 
> 
> my first fic fest has been so much fun despite the stress, and it’s my very first work that is over 1000 words (even though i ended up writing way more) ! it could probably be better but i do hope it’s good enough for the readers !


End file.
